Mulan
by riza-hawkeye-611
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist AU. Amestris is in need of a new hero when the Wrath and the Homunculi attack alongside their immortal army. Based off of the Disney movie Mulan! Rated K for fighting/war.


The night had been normal, mostly, for the guard. That was until a falcon swooped out of nowhere, knocking his helmet off of his head, then flying to one of the higher points of the wall, screeching loudly. As the guard stared at the bird, grappling hooks shoot up from below the wall, attaching to it.

The guard knows whats coming and he has to warn the others. "We're under attack, light the signal!" He yells as he hurries to the torch to throw it into a pit of oil. The guard freezes as he notices Wrath, the leader of the homunculi and their immortal army of soldiers. After only a moment, he throws the torch into the oil, lighting the signal. Others soon follow. "Now all of Amestris knows you're here."

Wrath breaks one of the Amestrian flags and holds it into the fire. He smirks at the guard. "Perfect."

* * *

The doors to the palace open as General Mustang and two of his troops enter, walking towards Emperor Grumman, kneeling before him. "Your majesty, the homunculi have crossed our nothern boarder."

"Impossible," Yoki, the emperor's assistant squeals. "No one can get through the great wall!" Grumman puts a hand up to Yoki to silence him.

"Wrath is leading them," The general had a very serious look on his face. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No, send your troops to protect my people," He then turned towards his assistant. "Yoki,"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces, call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

Mustang spoke up again. "Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him."

"I wont take any chances, general. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." Mustang bowed again.

* * *

"Quiet and demure," A blonde girl speaks, messing with her bowl of rice. "Graceful, polite," She puts a spoonful of rice in her mouth. "Delicate, refined, poised," She adds writing onto her arm. "Punctual!" When she hears one of the roosters, she realizes what time it is and jumps off of her bed. "Oh no!" She rushes around her house. "Hayate! Hayate!" She calls for her dog, still running around but now blowing on her arm to dry the ink.

When she hears snoring, she looks down. "Ah, there you are!" She bends down and picks him up to turn him to face her. "Whos the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, smart boy!" She turns and grabs a bag of feed. "Can you help me with my chores today?" She tosses the bag behind him, connecting a rope and stick to his collar, then placing a string and bone on the other end, so he can chase it. Hayate runs out the door, pulling the feed along as it falls out of the bag, and the chickens start to eat.

Hayate runs past the horse, then into the garden, up the hill to find the girl's father, Berthold, praying to his ancestors. "Ancestors, please help Riza impress the match maker today," The dog runs in a circle around the man, surrounding him with feed and chickens, before running back out into the garden. "Please, please help her."

Riza then walks up the steps to where her father is praying, giving the bone to Hayate of course, carrying a pot of tea and tea cup. "Father i brought you- Whooo!" She runs into her father as he walks out and drops the tray. Berthold, luckily, catches the pot with his cane.

"Riza.."

"I brought a spare!"

"Riza..."

"Remember, the doctor said, three cups of tea in the morning,"

"Riza..."

"And three at night."

"Riza, you should already be in town. We are counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, father, I wont let you down." Riza pulled down her sleeve behind her back so he wouldn't notice the writing. "Wish me luck!" She ran down the path.

"Hurry!" Berthold then looked at Hayate. "I'm going to, uh, pray some more."

* * *

\**A/N: Okay, heres the deal. I've been seeing a lot of stuff about a Mulan AU in many places and decided "Why not?" So, I hope it wasn't ****_that _****bad. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
